


Her Heart will fall in love again one day

by No_Shiloh_El



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shiloh_El/pseuds/No_Shiloh_El
Summary: Atem has left for good. Tea tries to cope with their separation. And Yugi watches and wishes he could do anything to ease Tea’s sorrow.
Relationships: Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own anything put the plot maybe

## Chapter 1:

She sighed, twirling the straw of her untouched soft drink in between her fingers.

Yugi stared at the ceiling unable to watch his friend in her depressed state any longer.

Joey and Tristan would joke about them being on a date if they would see the two like that.

But it wasn’t a date. Not on her side at least.

Cause he was in love with her. Since the day he first met her even.

She was in love with Atem. The one person who looked like him but wasn’t him obviously.

She had fallen for a pharaoh. Someone great that Yugi could never be.

It was his turn to sigh.

“Yugi?”

She called out to him and he looked back at her. He could see a question in her eyes.

But she hesitated. And he gave her an encouraging look, saying to her: “Yes Tea?”.

“Do you think I can ever love again?”

Yugi found himself a bit taken aback by that question. He’d counted on anything but that. But he didn’t need to think about answering her. He already knew what he wanted to tell her. What he secretly wished for his friend. And for himself.

“I’m sure you will. One day your heart will fall in love again.” he told her gently yet sure.

‘And I hope you’ll fall in love with me.’ remained unsaid in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem has left for good. Tea tries to cope with their separation. And Yugi watches and wishes he could do anything to ease Tea’s sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't own anything but the plot maybe.

## Chapter 2:

As they sat there in the fast food place, she thought of her first love, Atem.

Tea smiled wistfully. She really wished she could fall in love again. And Yugi’s words made her feel hopeful that she someday could love someone else.

“Thank you Yugi.” she told him and she truly meant it.

“For what?” he asked her instead, looking perplexed. Maybe she didn’t say those words enough to him. She should change that, she mused, starting now.

‘For always being there for me.’ Tea thought, her mind taking her back to all the times he was there when she needed someone.

“For your kind words, they mean a lot to me.“ she answered and hoped it conveyed what she really wanted to say to him.

“No problem Tea. That’s what friends are for.” he told her with a soft smile and for a moment she thought her heart skipped a beat. But that couldn’t be, could it?

Tea took a sip from her soft drink just to hide her cheeks, which felt redden out of a sudden.

They ate their meals in silence from then on. Tea took a glance at Yugi now and then. He had gotten taller, she noticed.

‘He is now almost as tall as Atem.’

The thought made her angry with herself. She shouldn’t compare Yugi to Atem. Yugi didn’t deserve that. It was just cruel to think like that.

Angry tears formed in her eyes and dared to roll over her cheeks. She wiped them away with her sleeve before they could. But that didn’t stop the tears from forming again.

Gentle hands placed themselves on her shoulders and pulled her into Yugi’s embrace. How and when he moved to sit next to her was a mystery to Tea, but she felt she didn’t mind his closeness.

“There, there. Everything will be alright Tea.” He whispered and she believed him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi didn’t know what bought the tears on but he knew that it had something to do with Atem. Tea wasn’t someone who cried easily over nothing.

‘Why can’t I be the one she loves? Is there some way to ease her heartache?’ he questioned himself in his mind as he held her close.

Normally he would have blushed by a mere contact with her. But now he was determined to comfort his friend and secret love with all he could give. And if that was a hug and assuring words then so it shall be.

“Hey Yugi?” he heard her sniffle and replied her with a simple: “Yeah?”

‘What was on her mind?’ he wondered but she soon wriggled out of their shared hug and said: “Can we go someplace else?”

Yugi blinked, not sure why she wanted to leave. There was nothing wrong with staying where they were.

“Sure. But why?” he asked her confused.

He watched as she looked to the side, blushing a nice shade of red. Was she embarrassed? But why? Although he found it cute. He found her cute too, for the record, beautiful even.

“As much as I liked our hug, there are people staring at us here Yugi.”

He looked away from her and saw people staring at them. Some looked rather jealous, some awed at the sight they made. That’s when it clicked in Yugi’s mind that they were in a fast food place not somewhere private. And now it was his turn to blush.

“Oh.” was all he could get himself to say.


End file.
